


Nightmare

by eyeless_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story that I came up with not a piece of fan fiction. Any comments are appreciated. </p>
<p>A girl is missing. A man finds her but all is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

She was alone in the dark, it smelled of damp earth, rotting wood and blood. Not a good smell. She was cold and her body felt like someone had beaten it with a baseball bat. As she sat up, she realized that her hands were chained, the chain connected to the cuffs around her ankles and then to the stone wall that was nearby. This didn't give her a lot of room to move around in. The space that she was in was small, it was more like a cement cage. She couldn't stand up, in fact she could barely kneel but that didn't stop her from trying. She knew that if she didn't find a way out she was going to die in that place.

 

She pulled the chain as tight as she could and with all the strength that she could muster she pulled. In her mindseye she could see the chain ripping free from the cement wall. But this was all fantasy. She was 5'2 inches tall, 130 pounds...not a giant or massive woman by anyone's imagination and all her pulling and struggling did nothing to help her. Finally she screamed in frustration and collapsed in a sweaty heap on the dirt floor.

 

She regained consciousness to the sound of someone opening a door. She felt her stomach drop as anxiety made her flesh crawl and her heart speed up. She had yet to see this person and yet she knew that they were responsible for her being caged, like some kind of animal. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and waited.

 

A man limped into the room. He was not bad on the eyes but there was something wrongP with him. Perhaps it was the sinister look in his eyes or the fact that he seemed to drag himself from place to place rather than walk. He smiled at her as he saw that she was awake. He limped/dragged himself over to her, she wanted to shrink back but she knew that was not an option. He was taller than she was but she would not appear weak or afraid. Although she did wrinkle her nose at his stink, he smelled like dirt, urine and rot. He reached out with one long fingered hand and touched the side of her face, “you will be my greatest creation, my final gift to this world. You will be beautiful and celestial.”

 

The woman raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

 

The man smiled at her. “You will see. In time, you will see. It is a pity that I won't be around to see the work that you will do, the things that you will accomplish.” He touched his palm to her forehead, laying it flat and she screamed. It was like fire was touching her skin, melting it to her bones but she found that she could not move, all she could was scream until the dark claimed her consciousness for its own.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The sun is hot and bright as Anthony heads towards what he thinks is yet another abandoned cave..just like all the others. He had a sense that he was running out of time, that if he didn't get a move on he would be looking for a corpse instead of 31 year old Sandra Rigby. Her father, a very well-to-do computer business man had hired him to find her. She had apparently disappeared without a trace from a shopping center. That was a week ago. He wasn't even sure what made him think that she was here, he just knew that she was, he felt it in his gut. Whether or not he would find her or return her to her father was another story altogether.

 

Anthony was not an evil man. There was no ulterior motive for him finding the woman. He just knew that her father, Stephen Rigby was a hard man and that he had been cruel to her in the past. He was only concerned with what the public saw and how he was being viewed, he cared little for her well being. Anthony had his own theory that if the media hadn't been so keen on her disappearance that he would not have bothered to have her searched for. But the media had found out and he had been called. He wasn't a detective, just someone that was very good at finding people. Although he was starting to wonder if his luck had worn out.

 

He sighed as he entered the mouth of the cave. “Here we go Ant. Maybe we'll find her.” He turned on his flashlight, making wide sweeping arches with the beam of artificial light. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard the scream as if someone was being tortured and after flash of blue light everything was quiet. Whereas most people would have taken that as their cue to leave he ran towards it. He had no idea what he would find, but if there was someone in trouble he knew that he had to help them.

 

As he rounded the corner he was stopped dead in his tracks. The blue light was gone. On one side of the cave, there was a woman laying in a heap, there was steam coming off of her body, unlike anything that he had ever seen in his life. On the other side there was a man, obviously dead. As he approached the man the body burst into flames and was gone. Anthony had never been a religious man but he had never seen a regular human being do that. He turned so that he was looking at the woman. She looked normal. She had dark brown hair, a medium build and she was very much unconscious. Even still he approached her very slowly. “Excuse me. Miss?” He stepped near her raising his hand. His hand hovered just over the shoulder of her torn and dirty t-shirt. “Miss? Can you hear me?” He took a deep breath and was just about to touch her when she seemed to unfold taking most of her body weight on her hands and knees.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Her voice was raspy and even as she knelt there, her arms shook.

 

“My name is Anthony and I have come to take you home.” He smiled at her, in what he hoped was a gentle and reassuring manner.

 

She lifted her head but even that seemed to have taken a lot of her strength. “Let me guess,” she laughed, coughed and spit out blood. “My father sent you.”

 

Anthony hid his surprise, he had thought that when he found her that she would at least be happy to have been going home, not acting as though he had insulted her. “Yes, he did. He is worried about you.” He couldn't hide his look of shock as she chuckled.

 

“He's worried about what the media will say if I am not found. And you will not return me home.”

 

To him she looked as though she might have said something else but there was a sudden ripping sound, like skin being split open and her scream echoed throughout the cave. He stared in shock as she now stood, not bound as she had been but standing free with a majestic pair of black wings behind her. Her gaze was cold as she looked at him. “The man, he said that I would be his greatest work, do you suppose that this is what he meant?”

 

Anthony was staring at her, clearly in shock over what he was seeing. There was no way that this could be real, could it? She tossed her hair over her shoulder as the wings behind her rustled even though there had been no breeze. She closed her eyes and to him it seemed as though she was listening to something inside her head. “Please, you need to come with me. We can fix what he did to you and we will bring you home.”

 

She smiled. “Don't you get it? He kidnapped me to free me. I don't need to go home. I am greater than anything that he could ever be. I do feel pity for you. I wish there was a way that I could stop what is about to happen to you, but I must be free.” She touched the side of his face. He winced, her touch was searingly hot. “When the nights are long and lonely, have solace in the fact that if it were not for you I would be suffering.” As she placed a finger on his forehead he suddenly understood what she meant to do. He started to shake his head but he knew that it was too late. She had already made up her mind and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

 

There was a hiss, like air being let out of a pipe and the room was suddenly filled with a thick black smoke, it was so thick that he couldn't see through it. Then he saw them, the flashing red and blue lights. He knew then that the woman's father had assumed that he was going to fail and had sent the police after him. He knew that there was no way that they would believe his story. He could only be thankful that there was no body left behind.

 

Just as two uniformed officers entered the cave he felt the cold grip of fear lace around his heart. In his shaking hand there was a knife caked in blood and chained not far from him was the mutilated and bloodied body that was barely recognizable as a woman. As the cuffs were put around his wrists he wanted to shout that he didn't do it but he knew that they wouldn't believe him. As he was placed in the car, he knew that his life was over and his hell was just beginning.

 

The end

 


End file.
